


Broken Ace

by ShadowDrago



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame the Kink Meme, Bondage, Cock Rings, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, more to be added probably - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrago/pseuds/ShadowDrago
Summary: Shido has Akira captured and brought to him after the Phantom Thieve's are sold out. Having Joker in his hands gives Shido ideas. Like the idea to break the Leader of the Phantom Thieves into becoming his loyal sex slave and unquestioning attack dog.This is the breaking of Akira Kurusu.written for http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html





	1. Chapter 1

Shido snorted as he looked down at ‘Joker’ the leader of the Thieves who’d been a thorn in his side for the past few months. The boys real name was Akira Kurusu, apparently it was the same Brat who’d knocked him down a few months earlier.  
  
Bah, he couldn’t tell or care. He just cared that he had the head of the Phantom Thieves naked bound and gagged on the other side of his desk. He smirked at the hatred he saw in the young man’s eyes as he looked him over. It was too bad Kaneshiro was out of the picture, the porn they could have made with the kid would have been a gold mine.   
  
“Here’s how this is going to work.” Shido smirked as Joker narrowed his eyes “You’re going to join me sooner or later, you’re going to sell out your little friends, you’re going to be my new attack dog for when Goro has served his purpose. Understand?” the man tutted and sighed as Joke spat at him defiantly remaining stubbornly silent.  
  
“Well, I do enjoy the hard way.” Shido grabbed the boy and physically lifted him onto the desk not caring as his papers went flying. Joker growled and struggled against the ropes that help him, it was too tightly secured even for a Phantom thief, his arms harshly constricted behind his back and now pinned against the desk by his own body weight. His legs bound up so that he was stuck in a kneeling position. “I’ll give you a chance, tell me the name of...Panther.” He already knew all their names, where they where at any given time, hell he could have them all brought to Joker right now and ruined in front of him. But the prospect of making their leader betray them appealed to Shido.  
  
“Go to hell.” Joker snarled the first words he’d spoken since being brought to him. Shido gave a dramatic sigh opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube, a pill bottle and a ring gag.  
  
“I gave you a chance.” He teased chuckling to himself as he held Joker’s head in place and forced the gag ring into his mouth “So that I can still hear your pretty voice without the words.” Shido popped open the pill bottle and shook a single neon pink pill into his hand. He dropped it into Joker’s mouth the Phantom thief immediately panicking thrashing and spit it out. Shido clamped a hand over his open mouth and held his hips down with bruising force.  
  
Joker shuddered as the pill dissolved on his tongue face and chest becoming flushed. Shido smirked pulling off him watching amused as the young boy’s cock became painfully hard and started leaking precum. “Your body’s begging for it...Say ‘No’ if you don’t want me to fuck you.” Shido grinned as the Thief grunted tried to yell out ‘No’ around the ring in his mouth. “Looks like I have consent.” Shido considered stretching and prepping the boy for half a second, before shrugging to himself and pulling his dick out of his pants and giving himself a thin covering of lube, the boy would learn eventually.  
  
He grabbed Jokers hips in a tight grip and with little warning thrusted into him hard. Joker squirmed desperately to get away and screamed around his gag as he was violated his tight untouched ring straining around Shido’s long hard length. Shido didn’t let up till Joker had taken him down to the root the man grunting and smirking “You're doing pretty well for a virgin, maybe you were born to be fucked.” Joker didn’t reply chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing and eyes watering with pain.   
  
And despite it all the boys cock was still rock hard the aphrodisiac Shido had given him running rampant in the thief's body. Without giving Joker the time to adjust Shido began fucking him at a brutal pace the young boy whimpering and struggling even as his cock dripped precum like a faucet.   
  
Shido grunted digging his nails into Jokers pale flesh and gripping hard enough to bruise as he adjusted his positioning looking for the sweet spot. Joker jumped under him and screamed around his gag as one of Shido’s punishing thrusts hit his prostate dead on. Shido chuckled enjoying Jokers tight heat alternating between pounding his sweet spot dead on and just brushing over it teasing the Thief.  
  
Being young it didn’t take long for Joker's body to convulse and tighten around Shido the thief whining pathetically as he came all over himself. The pulsing heat around his length was enough to send Shido over the edge cumming hard into Jokers small body.  
  
Shido grunted pulling over enjoying the sight of Jokers formerly virgin ass open and twitching in the open air, a dribble of his cum dripping out of it. Joker wasn’t doing much better panting for breath eye’s blown and unfocused as his cock went limp still drooling cum. Rummaging in his drawer again Shido pulled out a cock ring which he immediately clamped around the base of Jokers cock. He was going to learn that he could only cum when he was wrapped around his new masters cock. A wireless bullet vibe that he rolled in Jokers cum to slicken it before pushing it into Jokers still lose asshole. Finally a large butt plug that was forced into him.  
  
Joker whimpered starting to come back to his senses and squirmed trying to get away as the large lump of plastic was forced into him. “There, I’ll get back to you when I’m ready.” Shido pulled Joker off the desk and forced him to kneel in front of it fully visible to anyone who walked in, he set the vibe in the thief to random pulses and listened keenly to Jokers renewed whimpered as he picked his paperwork back up to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Shido smirked the only sounds in the office the scratching of his pen, Jokers whines, the creaking of rope as he tried to pull himself some slack to get loose of his bounds and the faint buzzing of the bullet vibe assaulting the boys prostate. It was music to his ears.

 

Joker froze as the door opened Shido sighing as one of his men entered with some more paperwork for him. “Just give it here, and yes you can use his mouth.” The lacky he’d never bothered to learn the name of bowed as he handed over the new stack of papers.

“Thank you sir.” Shido chuckled watching as Joker tried to jerk away as the man grabbed his hair in a harsh grip. The Thief tried to get out a ‘No!’ around the ring gag before the man pulled his cock out and forced it down his throat without a care.

 

Shido grinned listening to the young boy trying not to choke around the large dick roughly fucking his face. The man grunted as he roughly used Joker “He’s barely doing anything Sire, he a virgin?”

 

“He’ll learn, I’m going to have fun breaking him in” He shook his head seeing Akira’s jaw flexing as he tried to bite down “Give it up brat, either your teeth or your jaw will break before you bite through it and that’ll just mean your ass has to work double duty till your jaw heals.” 

 

His lacky laughed as he pushed Joker down so that the Thief was straining to breathe around his cock “Sir you should see the look in his eyes, he looks like he’d murder us if he could.”

 

“Don’t worry, when I’m done with him he’ll be my cock hungry slut eager to please.” The man grunted his face fucking of Joker getting rougher “Make him swallow it, he might as well get a taste for it now.”

 

Without another word his lacky pulled Jokers hair hard enough to make the thief wince and whimper dick forced down to the root as he came in Akira’s throat and mouth. He sighed bowing his head to Shido as he pulled out “Thank you for letting me use him.”

 

“Put the word out that his mouths always open during office hours, his ass is mine till he feels like offering that of his own free will.”

 

Joker glared at Shido and defiantly spat out some of the man’s cum letting it spill onto the carpet. Shido tutted shaking his head “Well now, looks like someone’s getting punished when we get home instead of having a break. Oh well you can only blame yourself.”

0o0o0o

 

News spread and four more men came to use Joker before Shido finally decided to knock off for the night. With each of them Joker spat out their cum as soon as they were done and ignored them in favor of glaring at Shido even with one of them trying to give him pointers to get the forced blowjobs over faster.

 

Joker found himself carried in front of Shido’s workers face burning in humiliation before he was tossed in the trunk of Shido’s car “When you're a good little whore you can ride with me.” Shido grinned before locking him in the darkness. 

 

Akira sighed trying to feel around himself in the darkness for anything that could help him get lose, nothing. His jaw was aching from being forced open for so many hours, mouth dry and tongue covered in the foul taste of cocks and cum. His cock was painfully hard from the constant stimulation he’d been enduring and the cock ring was digging hard into his flesh. He just had to endure this till the others could get to him….He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to look them in the eyes….but they had to get to him soon…

 

All too soon the car stopped and he found himself carried once more, Shido made a point of stopping and showing him a bed that would have looked comfortable if it wasn’t for the arm and leg restraints it had “See if you hadn’t decided to act like a brat you could have had some food and slept here with nothing else done to you. But because you acted up you have to be punished.”

 

Joker growled struggling in his hold as Shido brought him over to another room, this one empty apart from restraints set into the floor and a block of wood. One by one Shido undid the ropes holding Jokers limbs and held them in a harsh grip as he put them in the restraints forcing Joker onto his hands and knees chest resting on the block of wood. To his relief next the gag was taken off Joker working his jaw before croaking.

 

“You’re a sick man.” He growled Shido laughing.

 

“I suppose I am.” He set down a large bottle of water with a straw in Joker’s face “Don’t want my pet getting dehydrated.” Joker ignored it in favor of trying to twist around to see what Shido was doing behind him. There was a heavy scraping sound as something was brought into the room.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Joker snarled, he was answered with a laugh and Shido pulling at the plug still in his ass.

 

“I told you before, your getting punished.” the butt plug was yanked out Joker yelping as his ass was opened up again, Shido breaching it with his fingers as he fished around before finally pulling out the vibe. Joker sighed as the endless stimulation stopped.

 

“That’s your idea of punishment?” Shido smirked Joker freezing as he heard the click and the start of a engine.

 

“No this is.”

 

Joker cried out in pain as a large dildo was forced into him dry the Thief whimpering as his ass threatened to tear as the toy bored it’s way into his ass. Shido knelt by his head as the machine pulled back till just the tip was still in him. “You're going to be fucked all night long, it’ll change speed and force randomly every half hour so don’t think you can adjust and go to sleep. We’ll see if you’ve learned your lesson tomorrow, have fun.” He grinned walking out and turning out the light leaving Akira in the dark as the machine sped up.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing the Leader of the Phantom Thieves feebly whimper as his ass was ravaged was one of the most thrilling sights Shido had seen in his life, having the boy brought to him was the best decision of his life, hell he was regretting not trying to collect him sooner.  
  
It would have been easy enough, his parents only concerned with their image likely would have agreed to him taking the kid off their hands in exchange for making the lawsuit go away. Then again he would have only been punishing a little brat and not someone who’d been actively fighting against, and he had to admit half the fun of working to break Joker was the fact that this WAS Joker, the leader of the group trying to undermine him.  
  
He turned the machine off the dildo freezing before withdrawing back into the machine to be cleaned by his house staff later.   
  
“Great your back.” Joker croaked, Shido tutted seeing the water had gone undrunk, he’d fix that soon enough.   
  
“Feel like behaving today?”  
  
“Go to hell!” Joker snapped Shido shrugging and kneeling lining up his cock with the boys well stretched entrance. Without a work of warning he plunged in Joker whining and struggling, the machine had been angled to only tease the boy, just miss his prostate Shido was almost crushing it with his brutal thrusts.  
  
Shido groaned enjoying the feeling of Joker’s body rippling and constricting around him, while he was mentally and verbally fighting back it was clear that his body was craving sex and realise having been forced to endure hours of denial. He grunted and smirked gripping Jokers hips with one hand the other going to his abused cock painfully swollen and leaking heavy amounts of precum.  
  
Shido came hard into the boy at the same time pressing the release on the cock ring, Joker jerked under him and screamed as his dick was finally allowed to come after almost a day of holding back orgasum after orgasum. The boy trembled panting in the aftermath almost pissing cum as his cock slowly deflated.  
  
Shido chuckled pulling out and petted Jokers hair “Good boy, this is what you’ll get if you behave.” He purred into the Thief's ear. Joker didn’t respond eyes hazy as he tried to get his brain working again after the intense experience. While he was like this Shido took the opportunity to get him out of the floor restraints and bind him up as he was last night, arms tied together behind his back and legs held tight in a kneeling position.  
  
Joker grunted weakly pulling at the restraints as Shido picked up the water bottle and pinched the boy’s nose forcing him to drink it if he didn’t want to choke or drown. When it was empty Shido tossed it away letting Joker gasp for breath.  
  
“There, now you're ready for work. And if you behave you’ll eat and get to sleep tonight.”  
  
“And when I don’t?” Joker growled. “You’ll have that thing fuck me all night again?”  
  
“Oh no, I wouldn’t want my punishments to get stale.” Shido smirked he picked up Joker and carried him down to the car once more locking him in the trunk.  
  
Despite his self Akira relaxed a little once he was in there, Shido seemed to have forgotten to put the ring back on him or stuff anything into him so for the first time in over a day he could actually relax a little. His eyes drooped tired from being forced to stay awake all night, once the others got him out of here he was going to pull a Futaba and sleep for a week. He just had to hold out till then…  
  
Once more he was carried past Shido’s men trying to ignore the hungry looks they were giving him, he had a feeling Shido would be offering his mouth to more people today. Shido put him down on the desk and opened up the drawer again Joker tensing as he heard the man rummaging around in it. Shido chuckled and clipped the hated cock ring back around him Joker wincing as it irritated the already sore flesh. “Don’t want you cumming without permission.” Shido purred “Now let’s prep you for today.”  
  
“I’m not going to do what you want you fucking psychopath.” He growled struggling and trying to bite at Shido’s fingers as the ring gag was forced back in his mouth.  
  
“You will eventually, giving in is so much easier and better for you then fighting, you’ll see.” Joker jumped and shivered feeling cold metal pressing against his backside, one by one Shido slid in a long chain of metal anal beads groaning at the heavy feeling of them settling in his body, they were forced in deeper than even Shido’s dick had penetrated before a particularly large one was forced in as a stopper.  
  
With that Shido put him down off the desk Joker whimpering as every little movement made the balls inside him move and bump against each other and his insides. It didn’t take long for the workers to start, they didn’t even bother with cover stories just coming into use him. For the first hour or so Joker kept jerking and pulling to get away from them which only made the internal stimulation worse for him.   
  
Eventually he gave in to them using him, though he never stopped picturing the men getting arrested, or even more cathartically getting blasted and shredded by his multiple persona. Nor did he let his rebellion of yesterday be an isolated incident turning his head to face Shido before spitting out as much of the cum as he could.  
  
He was particularly proud of when he managed to hit the paper Shido was working on. Even if the man seemed more amused by his attempts than anything else.  
  
“I do enjoy breaking the spirited ones.”   
  
He was never more glad than Shido finally threw him back in the trunk, though the Thief was concerned about what his punishment would be, if he wasn’t using that machine on his again, what would he use?  
  
Once more Joker was taunted with the bed he could have been sleeping in that night before Shido brought him to the room, the wooden block he’d rested on was removed and Shido instead strapped him down to the floor “You can keep the beads and gag in tonight, maybe they’ll help you learn your lesson.” Joker growled turning his head as Shido offered water, the man shrugged before moving two machines into place at either side of him “Pleasure didn’t get the message across, so we’ll see how you deal with pain.”  
  
He smirked turning both on. Joker yelped and flinched as arms on the machines moved striking him across the chest and thigh with leather straps. “Don’t worry, they won’t leave any permanent marks, you're to pretty to disfigure.” Joker growled before stifling a scream as one hit his over sensitized cock. “Hope you feel more cooperative in the morning.” Shido laughed once more leaving Joker in darkness with his punishment.


End file.
